Secrets Too Great
by IceCreamGurl6455
Summary: She knows everything. Only Madrigals know about her. Top Secret Info. Click 'Secrets Too Great'...if you dare.
1. Joke

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the book series "The 39 Clues" by various authors, nor will I ever. I do not own any characters or settings you recognize, and I do not profit from this in any way. "Secrets Too Great" is a story written by me (IceCreamGurl6455), purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. No part of this story can be duplicated, quoted, or replicated without my permission and proper citation. Thank you for understanding the terms on which this story was and continues to be written. I appreciate your time and thank you in advance for complying by my personal standards, rules, and international laws.

* * *

**Secrets Too Great**

Chapter One: Joke

The slim woman stealthily reached into the metal filing cabinet, making sure it didn't squeak or creak. She ruffled through the files until she reached the one marked "Unknown" and greedily flipped its cover open to reveal the information inside. Skimming each of the pages in side, she tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.

_…Known to trail branch heads and members. Not known if only stalks Lucians._

_Name: Not known._

_Branch: Not known. Possibly a Madrigal._

**She** threw down the file in disgust. She was furious. She **ha**d ri**s**ked her li**f**e (Well, n**o**t rea**ll**y), w**o**rked for **we**eks (no, actually, she just calle**d** Nataliya), an**d** broken into the Luci**an** stronghold (honestly, if **A**my a**nd** D**a**n could do it…) to find this little joke? A s**m**ile began to form on her face. This ma**y** seem like a joke **t**o **he**r, but it **w**as good news for **h**er. Because h**o**nestly, the fact was that the **le**ss people who knew about her, the be**t**ter. And at th**i**s ti**me**, that was crucial.

She replaced the manila folder and closed the drawer. She gathered up her supplies and swung herself outside of the small tower. She would have to look elsewhere for useful information.

She lowered herself down the side of the building and ran off into the night.

A/N: I hope you've liked the first chapter of Secrets, did you find the secret message?

Please review and tell what you think!


	2. Clue

Disclamer: Nope!!!!!

**Secrets Too Great**

Chapter Two: Clue

"… one gram of melted amber." NO!!! Dan had told them the clue! Thi**s** was NOT good- Eisen**h**ow**e**r Holt would double-cross them, **i**t wa**s** just the way he w**a**s. Plus, he didn't need Dan and Amy's **c**lue **a**nymore, and their was no telling what **h**e might do to them. Nell**i**e had better find them soon, she thought. Two kids, without an adult? Too dangerous.

To make matters worse, a madriga**l** was following them. As he had been the who**l**e time. She HAD to find out what the madrigals knew about her. If only she had Madeline…but that madrigal was out of the picture. She knew that there was only one choice- go on her own.

At least she knew where their stronghold was. As some Cahills had guessed, the madrigal stronghold was in the middle of everything. In short, she was headed to the center of the earth. Alone.

________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hey guys, I'm SO SORRY!!! My computer got a virus, then my internet crashed, so its kind of hard to update!!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they really motivate me! I hope you all like chapter two, tell me where you think she should go next.

One more thing: Don't listen to the rumors, She isn't Nellie!!! ~icecreamgurl6455

KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Book

Chapter 3. Book

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it, I could say I did, but then my branch leader, Bae, would kind of get mad at me because he says that he owns it and…no, no Mr. Oh, please don't kill me!!!

As soon as she got off work, she boarded a pla**ne** to Washington D.C.- a eight

hour f**l**ight. She needed to go to the nationa**l** l**i**brary. It was the only plac**e** **i**n the

world **s**he could go to check out **a** book because NO CAHI**L**LS WORKED

THERE! She didn't know why, b**u**t they were probably too busy protecting the

president or something like that. She **c**hecked out 'Journey to the Center of the

Earth' and got the 2008 mov**i**e, just in c**a**se. A**n**d after going back to her hotel

room, taking careful notes of everything that would be useful, she had a very

good idea of how she would make it to the center of the earth. Unfortunately,

She realized too late that an Ekaterina owned the hotel. As she turned around,

Bae Oh pricked her with a needle, and she fell, unconscious, to the ground.

________________________________________________________________

Hey guys, I've decided how many reviews I would like for each chapter. I got 8 for the first, 9 for the second, so I would like 10 for this one, 11 for the next one, etc. I hope everyone likes this fanfic, and this is dedicated to everyone who reads it.


	4. Gone

Chapter 4: Gone

S**h**e w**o**ke u**p** 7 hours lat**e**r in a small circular pod. She looked out of the t**w**o windows to her left **a**nd right, realizing **s**he was u**n**derwater. She kn**o**cked on **t**he hatch **a**bove her, a**l**erting the Ekats that she was awake.

Nina Shaydin came t**o** talk. A ti**n**y girl straight out of college, sh**e** had been immediately accepted into the Ekat leadership. But she wasn't so crazy about the clues that she couldn't pay attention to life.

She spoke carefully. "We don't know anything about you. Not your branch…we don't even know your name! What we do know is that you are a suspected Madrigal, you have been tracking all Cahills, you were closely involved with Grace Cahill and the hunt for the 39 clues, and all branches have tried to monitor you, none succeeding except us. We have even gone so far as to catch you."

She realized where she was. How could she have been so naïve? "So, in other words, I have been knocked out, kidnapped, and taken to the Bermuda Triangle, where I currently am underwater in a mini-submarine?"

Nina looked sheepishly at her. "That about covers it. We just need to know who you are and some other stuff. I'm really sorry, though."

She smiled. "Well, I'm not really up for breaking out of here right now, so I'll give you some answers. It's not important who I am, I don't give out my branch, though I am not a Madrigal. I am curious about the clue hunt, but I prefer to find out news first hand. I track people if they pose a threat to me and my identity. I don't want to hurt you, so would you mind getting away from the pod? You have thirty seconds."

Nina looked alarmed, but obeyed. When Nina was safely out, she set the bomb in the middle, then quickly put on the scuba gear that she knew would be under the seats. She then molded herself to the wall and raced herself for the explosion. When it blew up, she glided effortlessly away. When she had put a good distance between her and Bae, she spoke in a loud, clear voice to the sound activated phone in it: Alistair Oh.

"Alistair? Yes, I escaped. I'm guessing you are not very happy with your uncle right now. Yes. Uh-huh. Ok. I was wondering if you could be so kind as to do me a little favor…"

* * *

Ok, screw what I said last time about the reviews. How about 8 per chapter?

About the main character- No she is not Irina, and not me either. But you guys are getting closer…

Keep reviewing! I need to hear how I'm doing!! Thanks!!!!!


	5. Ship

Disclaimer: No, not yet, still some legal issues going on with the wonderful Bae Oh who has decided that I am as much of a 'traitor' as Alistair.

Chapter 5: Ship

**S**he reflected on w**h**at she had learn**e**d- there was a back way out of the stron**g**hold. One th**a**t only she knew about. And it wasn't **v**ery safe. Sh**e** took a deep breath, and swam the rest of the way to the boat.

* * *

LATER!

It had been easy enough to **g**et the people off the c**r**uise ship- they were J**a**nus members, and they walked on the other ship willingly, to meet the alleged 'branch leader.' She **c**huckled, rememb**e**ring their faces when they realized that it was in fact a Tomas ship, courtesy of Mary-Todd Holt, an old friend.

She guided the boat east, until she had turned almost 180 degrees. Then, she **s**et her course, knowing there would be signs of the entr**a**nce when she came to it.

* * *

EVEN LATER!

She saw the sign. It marked 0 degrees **l**ongitude and l**a**titude. A rock shaped as an 'M' was all she neede**d** to know she had come to the right place. She smiled and, remembering what Madeline had told her and Hope, pressed a button on the right side, revealing an open hatch. She jumped **i**n, without hesitation.

For a moment, everything seemed to be all right, but the**n** lights turned on in the tunnel she was falling through, and a voice that seemed to come from no where started speaking to her. In that instant, she knew that everything had gone wrong.

* * *

OK guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long! But let me recap on who she isn't:

1) Nellie (Lucian)

2) Irina (Dead, R.I.P. Irina!)

3) Me (I'm an Ekat)

And now more people she isn't!

4) Hope Cahill (Sorry everyone, but I can't bring back the dead!)

5) Isabel Kabra (No, just, no, *shakes*, too homicidal)

6) Natalie Portman (She'd have a little problem with paparazzi, don't ya think?)

More chapters coming soon, keep up the awesome reviews! They're like caffeine! If any of you care for it, my 39 clues agent cards code is P222MR4HXP. Thanks for all the support! ~icecreamgurl6455

.


	6. Hope

Disclaimer: (Conversation)

ME: So, can I buy The 39 Clues?

Scholastic: No.

ME: Humor me.

Scholastic: Okay, fine.

ME: Great. Just send me the papers…

Scholastic: No, you have to pay for it.

ME: Okayyy. My mom hasn't paid me for my allowance in a long time, so can we just work with what I've got?

Scholastic: How much do you have?

ME: $6.28 *smiles sheepishly*

Scholastic: *Hangs up*

Oh well, I tried. And Bae Oh has been monitoring my phone calls and emails.

Chapter Six: Hope

She fell on the floo**r**, and she fell hard. The floor was mad**e** of really nice wood: it was a dark reddish color, very durable and a little cushioned. She was in a sort of conference roo**m**; a table with twelv**e** chairs around it was illu**m**inated in the fluorescent lights that hung from the ceiling. The voice was coming through a door to her left.

"Ms. Cahill, so wonderful of you to have 'dropped **b**y'! We have be**e**n waiting fo**r** you." A man, dressed all in black, entered. **T**he same one who had followed Dan and Amy. He lo**o**ked to be about seventy (give or take a few years) but moved with startling agility and speed. She was **t**aught by the best, so she kept her mouth shut. That was always the sma**r**test thing to do in a sticky sit**u**ation. "What? Nothing to say? Hoping I won't know who you are? Becau**s**e we do. But, **t**he question is, do you know who I am?"

Adrenaline pulsed through her veins. Perhaps…no, it couldn't be. She allowed herself a faint hope of who she wished it was. Grace had told the whole family stories of and amazing artist, one who had go**n**e missing when he was in his teens. Fiske, Grace's brother. He was born in 1947, so he would be…63 this year, if he was still alive. Which was improbable. Still, it was her only guess.

"You are…Fiske?"

His face br**o**ke into a wide smile. "Yes. Yes, I am Fiske Cahill, artist extraordinaire." He chuckled. "How did you guess?"

She laughed. "I'm the Cahill behind each and every move in the game. There was only a handful of people you could be; Fiske was the m**o**st likely. But where _have_ you been?"

He sighed. "Well, no one in my family appreciated me, so I ditched them and became a Madrigal. I've bee**n** here since I was seventeen."

She was speechless. "I-you're lying," she said after a moment. "Grace loved you. She cared so much about you. Grace was h**e**artbroken when you left!"

Fiske's face twisted into an ugly grimace. "Our ruler was right. You _are_ well informed." He sighed before continuing. "Grace was such a fool." Fiske laughed. "And you are _so_ gullible. You want to talk to Fiske? I'll put you in his cell. Sorry to disappoint , Vera Cahill, but your mother only did you an injustice. We would have found out about Madeline sooner or later. We are the Madrigals, after all!" And with that, the man she had _thought_ was her uncle started laughing manically.

Yes, a cliff hanger. The way to find out what happened is to review!

In other news…

1) Thanks to everybody who added my card! Over 2000 people now have my card thanks to you guys! THANK YOU!

2) This story, as you can tell by the ending, is now AU (alternate universe). The world this takes place in is one where Grace, Hope, Arthur, Dan, Amy, and Fiske aren't Madrigals. Grace fought against Madrigals, Amy and Dan still don't know their branch, Fiske was kidnapped, and Hope and Arthur ARE STILL DEAD. I'm not bringing back any dead people (as I said last chapter).

3) Yes, I made up a new character for the lead. Her name is Vera Cahill, and you may have guessed who she is (who her parents and siblings were) in this chapter. Nonetheless, I will be fully introducing her and her past in the next chapter, maybe in chapter eight too.

4) I had a bad case of writers block (and finals, midterms, science fair, schoolwork, and ecas), so thank you for still reading my story!

~icecreamgurl6455

.


	7. Cell

Secrets Too Great

By IceCreamGu—Bae Oh

Please excuse the typo, but it's in permanent ink. I assure you that this is my story, and that I am buying the rights for the 39 Clues book series from Scholastic, who stole the story from my family. "Don't listen to hi— " "Shut up you stupid girl." Please ignore the comments from the author— I mean captive.

Chapter 7

The Man in Black beckoned her forward. She obeyed—what else could she _**d**_o? He was a Madrigal, and she was just…Vera. Just Vera. She scolded herself internally. _How could you have been so stupid, Vera? Fiske never knew you. Fiske went missing when he was in c__**o**__llege._

Meanwhile, the Madrigal held her hands firmly behi_**n**_d her, and guided her into a dark room. He said, "Ladies first," and then proceeded to firmly lock her in. He then left her to stare into the harsh dark. She, never one to cry or feel hopeless, started feeling around her shoe. Finding the opening, she grabbed the small, pencil-thin flashlight out of the secret compar_**t**_ment.

Vera flipped it on, exposing the dull gray room she resided in. There was apparently a door (upon which sat a tiny barred window), a brittle-looking wooden chair, and a table (which was affixed to the floor). In the corner, there was a darker, unmoving mass. She realized that this must be _**F**_iske. The problem was that she couldn't tell if he was alive or not.

"He—hello? Fiske?" He moved around marginally and sat up.

"They found you? What dastardly crime do they accuse you of? How did you end up in this G_**o**_d-forsaken place? You look innocent enough. Wait! Have you heard of a woman named Grace Cahill? Do you know of he_**r**_?"

Tears filled Vera's eyes. "I'm sorry…_**G**_race died of cancer a few months ago. And they didn't accuse me of anything. I was being foolish and thought I could g_**e**_t into Madrigal files. They, predictably, caught me."

Fiske didn't _**t**_ry to disguise the tears falling silently from his face. "Who are you?"

"My name is Vera Cahill, and I am your niece."

There was a shocked silence. "Wha—how?"

"It's a long story, so get comfy. After you were kidnapped, Grace got married to Nathaniel Hartford and had three kids. All girls. Hope was first—she married a man named _**A**_rthur Trent and had two kids, Dan and Amy. Hope and Arthur died seven years ago in a fire at their home. I got the kids out, but the roof collapsed before I got to them.

Madeleine was the next. She was seven years younger than Hope, and my mom never told anyone about her—other than our immediate family, and later Arthur, Amy, and Dan, though I doubt they remember her. She somehow became a Madrigal, and told us secrets—clues, escape routes, people!—and they fou_**n**_d out. She was killed when she was twenty three. And then there's me. I'm a year younger than Madeleine, or should I say I would be (if she was still alive). I was trained to know everything—I've now been in every stronghold in the world. I'm like…a good Madrigal, staying hidden in the shadows. As craz_**y**_ as that sounds!"

Fiske was…in sh_**o**_ck. He had three nieces, a nephew-in-law, one great-niece, and one great-nephew. And most of his family was dead. Vera added as a_**n**_ after thought, "Aunt Beatrice is as grouchy as ever. Though she doesn't know I exist…"

Fiske gasped. "Beatrice…yes she does! She's the l_**e**_ader of the Madrigals!"

Cliffy, people! And, yes, Bae Oh _was_ plagiarizing at the beginning. I didn't wait for my usual eight reviews, but it was two and a half months, that was long enough. This story is _not! _over! They still have to…well, you'll just have to see. Thanks for all the support, and this time, give me the craziest, most random review you can imagine! Even if you don't have a Fanfiction account, you can submit a review! The most hilarious gets a shout out next chapter, and I will update in three weeks or ten reviews, whichever comes first! Until then, ~IceCreamGurl6455


	8. Talk

Secrets Too Great

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own The 39 Clues or Vespers Rising.

A teenage girl slipped into _**V**_era and Fiske's cell. "_Very_ good," she purred in a British accent. "They told me you were smart."

"Who are you?" spat Vera. "Come to cart me away, have you?"

"Oh, no," th_**e**_ girl batted her eyes. "Certainly not. I am Matiana Rancardo. Your _aunt_," she sneered, "wants to have a word with you, Miss Elusive. Now move." Matiana yanked Vera to her feet and forced shackles onto her wrists.

"Vera!" Fiske said, as forcefully as he could, as _**s**_he was dragged away. He ended it with a hacking cough. Vera felt tears form in her eyes. He was getting weaker. He wouldn't survive much longer in this horrid place…

Vera was taken through the maze of hallways, tunnels, and rooms until they reached a huge, ornate set of doors. They reached up so high; at least four stories, and they were covered in what looked like _**p**_ure gold. There were beautiful carvings of a dragon, a wolf, a bear, a snake, and an eagle. The words spun around the symbols like water around stones: _In the year of our Lord 1507, a terrible fire raged, killed and destroy__**e**__d all that was good…_

Maritana spoke clearly. "Madeleine Cahill was given the task of showing her siblings what they did. To this day, that is the objective of all Madrigals." The doors opened silently and slowly, showing a large throne room with a few people dressed in black inside. They all had smirks on their faces as they saw Vera.

"Nice of you to join us…Vera," one snicke_**r**_ed.

"How's your mummy? Oh, I forgot, she's dead, right?" another laughed.

"Such a happy reunion…" one muttered.

"SILENCE," commanded familiar voice. All the noise stopped. "That's better. Now, I would like to speak to my niece."

Vera wa_**s**_ pushed, prodded, shoved, and pulled until she faced the throne—and her Aunt Beatrice.

"Hello, niece, so wonderful to meet you," she cackled.

"Wish I could say the same," replied Vera. "Perhaps I would if we had met under different circumstances. But here we are, and here is the setting and the scene. Hello, _**A**_unt Beatrice."

Beatrice clapped her hands. "Well spoken, indeed! You've inherited your mother's intelligence. Why would she keep you and your sister secret? Why was only Hope known? Was she ashamed of you and Madeline? Did she love Hope more?" Beat_**r**_ice taunted.

Vera clenched her teeth. "My mother was very proud of all three of us. Madeline and I were so much younger than Hope that she decided to expand our training. She also knew that it wasn't safe for us to be known to anyone els_**e**_. Even then she suspected a traitor, a Madrigal spy, in our midst. She was right."

Beatrice narrowed her eyes. "_I'm_ the traitor? Excuse me, but I am carrying on the legacy of Madeleine Cahill: Showing the rest of the branches what they did. They _will_ pay for destroying the family."

"No, actually, she wanted to reunite the Cahills," Vera said coolly, _**n**_ever wavering in her gaze. "It looks like someone gave _you_ the wrong information. I mean, kidnapping you own brother? That's cold."

"Fiske never deserved anything our parents gave him. All _he_ cared about were his stupid drawings. He wasn'_**t**_ even worthy of the name Cahill," she declared.

"He's more of a Cahill than you'll ever be," spat Vera.

Beatrice was fed up with this battle of wits. "Get her out of my sight," her voice rang out. "Lock her up and never get her out. Make her the new Fiske." Each word hit Vera like a ton of jagged boulders. A single tear ran down her face as she imagined what the last forty six years had been like for her uncle.

"Goodbye, _**A**_unt," said Vera in a subdued tone. Beatrice barely nodded. As Vera was led back to her cell, Matiana started goading her.

"Wonderful, another prisoner," she said with relish. "I hope you're more fun than Fiske, he hardly squealed!"

Vera started shaking with rage. She wrenched herself away from her captor and hit her over the head with the shackles. Matiana crumpled. Vera searched around unti_**l**_ she found what she was looking for: the keys for her handcuffs and Fiske's prison. "Thank you!" she said sweetly before running off silently to rescue her uncle.

Fiske looked up in surprise. "Vera, what are you doing?" he hissed.

"Getting you out of this p_**l**_ace," she replied. The door opened.

"You're crazy," he _**b**_reathed as he followed her.

"No, I'm just immune to most fe_**a**_r." Together, they ran towards the secret exit of the stronghold: Snæfellsjökull, in Icelan_**d**_.

Okay, you're probably really confused right now if you've never read Journey to the Center of the Earth. I suggest knowing the plot to clear that up :)

Hope you like that, please read and review!

~IceCreamGurl6455


	9. Back

Secrets Too Great

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or any materials related to it, other than this story. And my copies of books 1-10. And the Black Book of Buried Secrets. And my Vespers Rising Pre-order confirmation slip.

* * *

All Vera had ever wanted was to be anonymous. It might have helped that she was kept a secret from the world, but, nonetheless, that was her greatest ambition. All her sisters had wanted to do was be worldwide sensations: Madeleine wanted to be a movie star, and Hope had wanted to be a famous scientist. Grace knew that this could never be the case for them.

* * *

"Mama, Mama, look at what I made!" shouted Hope. Her mother gla_**n**_ced up and smiled.

"Hope, that's a wonderful equation, but in order to let the tesseract be fully operational, you have to have one more connection here," she said, drawing in the missing line on the poster board. "Do you understand now?" Hope nodded. "Good. Now let me see that Cartesian coordinate again…"

M_**a**_deleine ignored them. "Mommy, look at me! Mommy, isn't this pretty? Mommy, could you show me how to dance like Auntie Cora does when she sings?"

Vera sa_**t**_, alone, in the corner, reading a picture book with wide eyes. She could almost read, but just looking at the pictures was good enough for _**h**_er. A shadow fell over her. ""AHHHHHHH!" she squealed, giggling as her father reached over and plucked her out of her seat.

"N_**a**_thaniel, don't scare the children," Grace chided.

He made his youngest daughter fly around the room in his arms before answering. "Lighten up, Grace, she loves it!"

"Again, again!" Vera dema_**n**_ded, squirming as he tickled her. He sat her in his lap as Hope and Madeleine rushed over and gave him hugs.

"So, how are my little princesses today?" Nathaniel asked.

"Daddy, I had a tea party with Rissy, and then Rissy ran away so I just played dress up. Am _**I**_ pretty?" she asked, twirling around.

"Yes, Maddy, you're very pretty!" he exclaimed,

"Today I memorized the Cartesian coordinate system and the Greek alphabet."

"Okay, let's hear it then, Hope!" he replied.

"Every plane is less than one millionth of a centimeter thick, and it goes on infinitely in every direction. The ax**_e_**s are marked x, y, and, occasionally, z. The Euclidean distance between two points can be defined as the square root of the equation 'the quantity of x sub one minus x sub two quantity squared plus the quantity y sub two minus y sub one quantity squared." She took a big breath. "To determine the slope of a line, find the answer to 'ax+by=c' or 'y=mx+b'. There are four quadrants: I, positive and positive; II, Negative and positive; III, negative and negative; and IV, positive and negative."

"The Greek Alphabet is alpha, beta, gamma, de_**l**_ta, epsilon, zeta, theta, eta, iota, kappa, lambda, mu, nu, xi, omicron, pi, rho, sigma, tau, upsilon, phi, chi, psi, and omega."

Her father smiled and clapped. "Very good. The only thing is that you mixed up Eta and Theta in the alphabet, but keep on trying and it will be perfect," he assured her. Hope beamed.

"And what did you do today, Vera?" he asked.

She hel_**d **_up a piece of paper. "I colored a picture for you, Daddy," She said quietly.

He took it from her. "That's amaz_**i**_ng, are you sure you're not a Janus?" he teased.

"No, daddy, I'm not a Janus, I'm a Cahill," she protested.

"Daddy knows, honey, he was just being silly," said Grace firmly. "Now, you three need to wash up for dinner."

The girls trail_**e**_d out of the playroom and up the long flight of stairs outside the doors.

"What was that for, Nathaniel?" Grace hisse_**d**_ as soon as they were alone.

"What was what for?" He said innocently.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. The clue hunt has destroyed my entire family, and you start teaching my two year old about the family branches? We already know how risky it is for us, but you have to bring the girls into it too?"

"I just want them to have a choice, Grace—"

"A choice? Between the clues or normalcy? Nathaniel, that is a choice that no one ever has. That's not a choice, they don't know what they're getting themselves into! It's bad enough that we put Hope in danger, and they're already _**f**_ollowing her, but now you have to ruin Madeleine and Vera's lives too? They don't deserve that kind of life—"

"Mommy? I'm ready," said a little voice at the door. The handle turned and in stepped Vera. She surveyed the scene before her with wide eyes. "I—I just wanted to get my coloring b_**o**_ok," she said quietly, running to get it. "Delia says that dinner is ready."

"Tell Delia we'll be _**r**_ight down, Vera," Grace called.

Her husband took five strides, closing the distance between him and the door. He flung it open to find Hope taking a small, dark object off of her sister's hair bow. "Hope, hand it over," he said, tiredly.

"But Dad, it's only fair that we know w_**h**_at we're up against—"

"Hope."

"Tell us!"

"I will, just not right now. I pr_**o**_mise I'll tell you someday—"

"That's not good enough," Hope replied, stuffing the bug into her pocket. "Come one, Maddy, Vera, it's dinnertime," she said, walking away. Madeleine followed her.

Vera stared after them, and then turned back to her father. "Aren't you leaving, too? Aren't you mad at your mom and I, too?" he asked in defeat.

Vera wrapped her tiny arms around her father's neck. "I love you, Daddy, and I love Mommy," she said.

Nathaniel smiled, _**p**_icked her up, and took her downstairs.

* * *

"Tonight, there will be a family meeting in the living room. All Cahills are welcome to attend," Nathaniel announced at dinner.

"Yes!" Hope cheered.

"Nathaniel!" said a shocked Grace.

"Can I get some more mashed potatoes?" asked Mad_**e**_leine.

"Sure, dear," said Delia, serving her some.

Vera sucked her thumb.

* * *

"Sit down, everyone," said Grace. Vera scooted over onto her father's lap.

"A long, long, long time ago, all the way back in 1507, there were four siblings named Luke, Katherine, Tomas, and Jane Cahill. They lived in Ireland with their mother, Olivia, and their father, Gideon. That year, a fire burned down their house, and Gideon died in it."

"Gideon was a scientist—his work was his life, and he was trying to s_**a**_ve it. There's a rumor that if you put together the thirty-nine clues, you will have Gideon's formula and be the most powerful person in the world."

The girls watched their mother with wide eyes.

"The Cahill children each blamed one a_**n**_other for their father's death and the destruction of their home. They never returned to Ireland, instead, each went to a different corner of the world. Luke was a lea_**d**_er, but he was sneaky and betrayed twice as much as he was sincere. Katherine was a scientist, inventor, and a genius, but her discoveries were mostly used for destruction. Thomas was an explorer and an athlete, but he got angry easily and he would lash out at people and hurt them often. Jane was an artist, singer, and composer, but sometimes she use_**d**_ her fame to manipulate and destroy."

"The_**i**_r mother had another child, months after the fire, and named her Madeleine—"

"Like me!"

"Yes, like you, Maddy. No one knew about her. She was a secret child. She was the most ruthless Cahill. She saw how her siblings had destroyed her mother, so she made it her mission to destroy them. Luke's descendants are Lucians, Katherine's are Ekaterinas, Thomas's are called Tomas's, and Jane's are Janus'_**s**_. Madeleine founded the Madrigals. We are an equal mix of all the Cahill branches, except Madrigals. Everyone knew about you being born, Hope, but they started threatening us using you and following you. We pulled you out of your old school because all of you teachers had been replaced with C_**a**_hill agents. We decided not to tell anyone about you, Madeleine. You were a secret child, too. Same with you, Vera, you're also a secret child."

"Wait…I can't be in movies?" asked Madeleine, her bottom li_**p**_ trembling.

"I don't think so, Maddy, I'm so sorry," Grace said.

"What about me? Can I be a scientist?" asked Ho_**p**_e quickly.

"I don't think it would be wise t_**o**_ be a public scientist, but _**I**_ can make you a private lab. You just _**n**_eed a job, so people don't get suspicious."

"Okay!" she said happily.

"Mommy?" Vera said in a subdued _**t**_one.

"Yes?"

"Can I b_**e**_ a spy?"

* * *

"Come on, Fiske, this way," Vera hisse_**d**_. She was sprinting at full speed toward the cool breeze she felt on her face. "This is the way out."

She could see the narrow opening—just big enough for an agile spy and an underfed sixty-something man to get through. She could also hear pounding footsteps and muffled voices behind them. "Faster!" she urged. They were thirty feet away…twenty feet…ten...

It was extremely cold here, and the breeze had turned into a full-fledged squall. It nearly blew _**V**_era over, but Fiske wasn't so lucky. He f_**e**_ll. "Fiske?" He didn't answe_**r**_. "Fiske?" she shrieked. Only the wind _**a**_nswered her call.

* * *

You guys tell me: Do you like the flashbacks? Do you want to see more of them: if so, whose? Vera's? The original Cahill's? Fiske's? Nathaniel's, Grace's, Hope's, Madeleine's (either one), or Delia's (the maid)? Let me know!

Please review, they mean a lot to me.

This chapter dedicated to: ashleybett and LotOfBooksLuver.

Enjoy the chapter. It took 6 pages and 4 hours to write ;P

~IceCreamGurl6455


	10. Fall

Disclaimer: Me no own monkeys or 39 clues or coconuts.

Secrets Too Great  
Chapter Ten  
Fall

A/N: I normally don't do this, but I would like you to listen to these songs before/after/as you read this chapter. They really help capture the feelings I am trying to portray.

*When you're Young by 3 Doors Down  
*Survive by Rise Against (clean version)

He couldn't be dead. He had just fallen, said Vera's mind. She could not, would not accept it. Even Fate was not this cruel. Years of training kicked in. "Never leave a man behind", the motto of the Tomas branch. "Failure is unacceptable," said the Lucians. "Protect the life of your team. It is the most precious form of art," crooned the Janus. "Logic without a mouth to speak it is worthless," declared the Ekaterinas. She would not fail at saving her uncle Fiske.

_**V**_era picked up his lifeless form and hoisted it over her shoulder. He was very light—the consequence, she was sure, of malnutrition due to decades of being underfed. The voices seemed to be right behind her, and she was glad to discover that they were just _**e**_choes…but the speakers couldn't be that far off.

She fit her body through the crevice and smelled the sweet air, but the mountain was steep. And it was cold. It brought back memories…such memories…

* * *

"Just a little fa_**r**_ther, girls!"  
"How much longer?" whined Madeleine. Her feet were tired; they had been hiking for two days straight.  
"Quit whining, Maddy," said Hope sc_**a**_thingly. "You're not the only one who's ready to give up, All of us are tired and hurting. Look at Vera! She's younger than you, but she's not complaining, cry baby," she finished with a glare.

"Don't be mean to Maddy, Hope, she may not be the baby but she's still little," chastised Nathaniel, frowning a little.

"Here we are!" said Grace. The air was thin so _**h**_igh up on the mountain, but they were all together, and they were safe. Or so she thought.

Together, Gr_**a**_ce and Nathaniel cleared the snow from the doorway and ducked inside the house. Grace found the power switch and light flooded the spacious cabin, and the girls each found a room of their own.

"Daddy, is Rissy gonna come here now?" Maddy asked suspiciously.

"Not now, sweetie," he said, _**t**_ensing up.

"Are we gonna go home soon so I can play with her?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he said slowly, "we're not going back there for a little while. We're pretending that this is our house for a little bit, okay?"

Her bottom lip trembled. "But I-I re-eally MISS her!" Maddy cried.

"It'll be okay, Maddy, you and me and Vera can all play together until we go home, alright?" said Hope.

"No. You're mean and V_**e**_ra's a baby," Maddy wailed, running away.

"I'm not a baby!" said Vera.

Grace smiled at her. "Of course you're not! Madeleine is just a little angry right now. I'm going to go talk to her, okay?"

"O-kay," Vera sighed, laying down on the couch. Nathaniel sat down next to her.

"Cheer up, Kisci," he said, tilting her head up to look at him. "We're going to have a lot of fun here. It'll be like a little adventure!" Vera remained quiet.

"What do you want to do, Vera?" Hope asked.  
"I want to..." she said, thinking hard, "play a game," she decided. "Daddy, what game can we play?"

"I know one," he replied, grabbing something out of his backpack. When he opened the package, they found five plastic (but real-looking) guns.

"When you pull this, a rubber dart comes out," Nathaniel explained. "When we put these wristbands on, the little red light will go on and you can start playing. If you get hit three times, you're out. The last one to get out wins that round. You can hit someone anywhere except the face and the hair. You're automatically out if you hit someone's head. Hide and hit someone when they least expect it, okay?"  
"Okay, Daddy!" Hope said. Vera didn't say anything; she just reached for the toy.

"I'm going to _**s**_et this timer for one minute, so hurry!" Nathaniel said, running out of the room. They heard the beeping noise and bolted.

Vera was ready. With her finger on the trigger, she slowly inched around the walls while looking for her prey. She was a remarkably perceptive four year old, and when she heard giggling from the kitchen, she pounced.

"Ver-a!" Hope growled. She was angry that her baby sister had made her the first one to be out, but it would make the next round more exciting.

Vera's next target was harder to find, but not impossible. He had ended up hiding on the stairs to the attic, gun poised and ready, waiting for a victim, but Vera shot at him using a series of mirror reflections. "I'm down, I'm done!" he shouted, laughing. "Good job, Lieutenant Cahill," he said, shaking her hand and picking her up.

"Can we play again? Please?" Vera begged.

Nathaniel laughe_**d**_. "Of course!" He cupped his hands around his mouth. "New game, Hope!" he called.

After he finished resetting each bracelet, Vera turned around and blasted him. Hope ran before Vera could get her. "Unfair! Unfair!" he called, chuckling. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Hope ran around the house, and Vera was not far behind her.

Three men in masks ran up to the front window.

Hope ran down the stairs, and Vera jumped, landing on her feet.

The men saw Nathani_**e**_l, who was trying to inconspicuously, yet quickly, leave. The one in charged barked something and raised his gun.

The two squealing girls ran through the long hallway, towards the living room. "D_**a**_ddy!" giggled Hope.

Nathaniel's heart pounded. What if the girls came in? What if the men saw Hope and hurt her? "Don't—"he began, but it was too late.

The man in front fired.

Hope froze when she saw wha_**t**_ was happening.

Vera pointed her gun at the men. They pointed theirs back at her.

"DADDY!" shrieked Hope. "MOMMY! HELP!" Grace came running, Maddy trailing behind her. In a split second, Grace had pulled out a pistol and started firing at the men. She jumped through the window and kept shooting. They had killed her husband, and they had seen the two daughters she had tried so desperately to hide. She had to kill them, or her youngest children would never be safe.

Hope ran over to Nathaniel's now-lifeless body and sobbed. Maddy followed her, sniffling. Vera looked in Grace's purse, found a smaller handgun, and, slipping on some shoes, joined the chase. The bad men who had taken away her father would pay. A single tear fell down her face.

* * *

A little girl no longer, Vera had killed and seen killed too many people. Fiske would not be next.

She ran down t_**h**_e mountain, occasionally slipping on an unseen patch of ice, with Fiske in her arms. The jet/car she had called in was waiting for her at the foot of the snow bank. She shoved her uncle and herself inside and released the yellow handle, propelling them through the air. Bullets bounced off the impenetrable casing of the craft, and she called Alistair Oh to thank him for the sweet ride. Vera looked into the distance and smiled. Her father had always told her to put what she saw into words. "Daddy, I'm home," she whispered.

* * *

Guys, I hope you liked this. I really do. There's probably only 2-3 chapters left, so show Secrets Too Great some love by reviewing with comments, suggestions, likes/dislikes, and constructive criticism. This chapter is dedicated to my new puppy, Rascal, and my rain buddies, Nick and Austin.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Home

(Forced) Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own words, which will be used in a way that Bae Oh sees fit. I am not being forced to say this; and my branch leader, the wonderfully kind, courteous, and generous Bae Oh is certainly not standing over me with his own specially modified taser.

* * *

Secrets Too Great  
Chapter Eleven  
Home

Vera landed the craf_**t**_ on the rubble of her mother's favorite house. Fiske had only been here _**o**_nce: when Grace and Nathaniel were house hunting. He didn't know all that had happened here; Grace's death, her will signing, and her funeral, when McIntyre (that double-crossing Madrigal!) had sent her only grandchildren on a wild goose chase across the globe. It was only luck— and the au pair Vera had hired—that had kept them alive this far. She gazed at what had once been the most _**b**_eautiful structure in Coastal Massachusetts and her heart sank. She had visited her old home twice since her mother's death: three hours after Grace died, and after she thought Amy and Dan had been killed in South Korea. The mansion had been burned down by the idiotic Eisenhower Holt, true, but some semblance of its' once-imposing stature r_**e**_mained.

Vera _**s**_hook away what could have been tears as she lookied at what was her mother's favorite house. There were so many painful memories here. Vera remembered stealing fresh cookies from the kitchen with her sisters. Learning to read in one of Grace's many hidden libraries. Giving her mother the shivering, scrawny kitten that had nearly drowned in the flood outside, a cat that now belonged to Amy and Dan. Holding Amy, and then Dan, for a little while when they were babies. Watching _**t**_hem grow up with Beatrice, from a distance. Seeing when she pawned them off on nanny afte_**r**_ nanny.

Vera cared more about family than anything. That was why she had to stay in the shad_**o**_ws, chasing after threats on her own. To keep them safe.

She picked up her u_**n**_cle and carried him, like a child, to the only surviving building. The cabin. It had been an afterthought of Grace and Nathaniel to have a safe place in case of an emergency. They had been worried about Isabel Hollin_**g**_sworth-Vesper's new pyromaniac tendencies, and decided to build a little cottage-like haven, tucked away in the woods. It was home to a series of underground tunnels that connected to the mansion's main laboratory. Where there were hospital rooms. With medical supplies. To help Fiske. She ran through the door and punched in the code: Madd_**y**_. It opened silently and Vera sprinted, not stopping until she made it to the room with oxygen masks.

She quickly ho_**o**_ked him up to the IV, a mask and breathing machine, and listened for a pulse. There wasn't one. Vera's own heart skipped a beat. "C'mon Fiske," she muttered, blinking away tears for the second time that day. "Damn allergies," she muttered to herself, preparing to use the "Paddles of Life"$ onn her uncle. He silently endured shock after shock without moving. She finally stopped, and looked at him. "I'm sorry, _**U**_ncle Fiske," she whispered. It was so cruel for him to die this way after everything else he had gone through since he had been abducted.

She heard a noise in the doorway and spun around. Nellie Gomez was standing there. "Is he gone?" she asked in a barely controlled voice.

Vera nodded _**m**_utely. "I thought I could save him. I was wrong. Are..." she trailed off and g_**u**_lped. "Are they here?" Nellie nodded. "Bring them in, then," Vera said quietly.

Thi_**s**_ was NOT how Amy and Dan were supposed _**t**_o meet her. Not on the ruins of Grace's grounds. Not with no _**b**_alloons or streamers. Not with Vera dirty and broken. Not with Fiske...coughing? "Uncle Fiske?" she asked. He coughed again.

Amy and Dan walked in. "Someone wants to say hi, dud_**e**_s," Nellie said.

"Um..hi," Vera said shakily, _**w**_orried about how they would take the n_**e**_ws. "I'm your..._**a**_unt, I guess. I'm Vera. And this is your Uncle Fis**_k_**e. You're going to live with us now," she explained.

Amy and Dan's grins almost left their faces.

* * *

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME TOO MUCH FOR NOT UPLOADING! That chapter had about four different variations that I eventually threw out and completely rescripted. I had to try and get it so that I liked it enough. It's really difficult (for me) to write those types of emotion. I hope you liked it! Please comment! NOTE: There are only two chapters left, and one of them is an epilogue...

I'm excited to finish this!

~IceCreamGurl6455


	12. Love

Disclaimer: Not my story, but NOT BAE'S EITHER! I have to post this before he gets back from the bathroo-

Secrets Too Great  
Chapter Twelve: Love

Amy looked a little faint. Dan just started jumping around and cheering. "Take that, Aunt Beatrice! Take that, state of Massachusetts! Take that, Madrigals!" Amy just sat down and said, in an accusing voice, "You know, if this is supposed to be a joke, it's not very funny."

"Dudes, hu_**g**_ your aunt. This is real. She got me this job and she's been fighting...um...," Nellie trailed off, looking at Vera questioningly.

"The forces of evil," smiled Vera w_**r**_yly. "Madrigals and Beatrice, mostly," she clarified.

"But...why didn't you try to help us before? When we were running around the world?" Amy was still on her guard. With everything she had been through since her gr_**a**_ndmother's death, it would be a while before she learned to trust again.

"I had my own problems," Vera replied. Amy gave her A Look. "The Madrigals aren't only after active _**c**_lue-hunters, you know," she continued. "Do you think they would stop there? They destroyed entire families, and even cities, to try to achieve their goal: world domination. After two world wars and millions dead, you'd think th_**e**_y would have learned, but, apparently, they haven't. I've been a target for years- and not only for the Madrigals. The other four branches have tracked me without reprieve. The Ekaterina actually caught me a few days ago, but I escaped. Then, I looked for the Madrigals' biggest stronghold, found Beatice _**t**_here, rescued Fiske, and here I am now!"

"Have you ever met any ninjas?" Dan asked interestedly.

Vera laughed. "Not _ninjas_, pers_**a**_y, but I've had a few close calls with the Yakuza and some _very_irritated senseis."

"We met the Ya_**k**_uza, too!" Dan practically screamed.

"I know," Vera grinned. "I was there."

"What?" Amy gasp_**e**_d, whirling around to face Nellie. "Why didn't you tell u_**s**_?"

Nellie held up her hands. "_**C**_hill, dude, she never told me if or when she'd show up. She was just there."

"If you looked like you needed some help, I g_**a**_ve you some. But I had to make sure no one saw me," Vera explained. "When the mansion was set on fire, I tried to keep the secret library you were in safe until you got out. I helped Nellie when the Yakuza was after you. I stopped the Black Ci_**r**_cle from finding you. I stopped Isabel when she tried to kill you after the fire in Australia. And then, I had Nelli_**e**___bring you here. Though, I had hoped it would be under different circumstances," she grinned sheepishly.

"Wow..." breathed Amy. "Thank y_**o**_u."

"No problem. I loved my sisters, and I love you guys."

"Believe her, it's all true," _**F**_iske said in a shaky voice. The two Cahill children looked at him. "Hi, I'm Fiske. Well, I guess I'm your _uncle _Fiske. I'm Grace's brother. The Madrigals kidnapped me when I was in college until Vera broke me out a few _**h**_ours ago."

"Wow!" Amy exclaimed.

"Wow," Dan _**e**_choed.

"Cool story, bro, tell it again," said Nellie. "Hey, you guys got any food here?" she asked.

Fiske laughed. "I think the_**r**_e's some in the next room over. Provisions of sorts."

"_Nice_," she whistled, walking out the door. Her footsteps stopped a few minutes later. "Dudes, get in here N_**O**_W!" she yelled. Amy, Dan, and Vera ran to Nellie; Fiske hobbled over.

The door to the adjoining room was open, and riches beyond imagine were pouring out. There _**w**_ere euros, francs, pounds, dollars, and gold everywhere. The room seemed to be filled to the ceiling with all of the money. Paintings and sculptures were gathered in the corners, and ancient letters stood at attention in display cases against the walls.

"Well, dudes, welcome to your future," Nellie breathed.


	13. Safe

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. I do, however, own my original elements of the story. Bae Oh, you don't scare me anymore. You don't own it either.

And nothing you say will convince me otherwise.

* * *

Secrets Too Great  
Epilogue

* * *

Smoke was filling up the small sitting room. The doors were locked. Arthur and Hope pounded on the **s**oundproof walls, praying that they would be heard.

Hope gave up, tears streaming down her face, and slid down the wall. The smoke wasn't as thick there.

Arthur swiftly bent down and hugged her tight. "H**o**pe, we need to get out!" he yelled. Hope closed her eyes. "Hope, we need to get out _now!_" He shook her shoulders. "We need to survive this!"

"It's no use, Arthur," she sighed. "If we get out, they'll just try to kill us again and again until they succeed." Hope spoke with a **m**onotonous detachm**e**nt.

"Fight, Hope! Fight for me! Fight for your family! Fight for Madeleine!" Arthur screamed over **t**he roar of the flames, trying to shake her **i**nto action.

The room was half full of smoke. The pictures on the **m**antle were turning black and shriveling up.

"Madeleine's dead!" Hope spoke clearly and loudly. "I couldn't save her."

"So save yourself!" Arthur thundered. "Save yourself and she will live on with you!"

"It's no use," she mumbl**e**d.

"Save yourself for Amy and Dan!" Arthur gasped. Hope's eyes **s**napped open. "Don't you _dare_ leave them motherless! Don't give them your life, your father died young, you live for _them!_"

Hope sat up. A ceiling beam caught fire and fell, taking out what was left of the fireplace. Creating a human sized hole in the wall. Letting the fire into the hallway. Letting it d**e**vour the rest of the house.

Arthor picked up Hope and jumped over the burning wood. He felt his shoes burning on his feet.

They landed with a crash against the wall. Fire leaped at them from the hole in the sitting room. Arthur pulled Hope up and they ra**n**.

"We have to get Amy and Dan out," Hope coughed. Together, they ran through the maze of corridors until they reached the stairs.

The fire raged on.

Two pairs of eyes, green and blinking, peere**d** at them from the top of the staircase.

"Mommy?" Amy's voice sounded frightened.

"Hope? Arthur?" A woman dressed **i**n black ran out of the kitchen toward the couple.

"Vera?" Hope asked.

"Thank God you guys are okay. You need to get out _now_; this place is going to cave really fast." Vera spoke quickly, searching for a way out. "They have the place surrou**n**ded. Passages?"

"We have two. One leads to the next street, the other one goes to a safehouse," Arthur said.

Hope coughed again.

Fire crackled and shadows danced on the walls.

Time was running out.

"Which way is quicker?" Vera asked.

"To Market Street. But it's only built for 2 people. Of all of us use it, it will collapse." Arthur started cou**g**hing.

The smoke started drifting toward them. Dan started crying.

"Take the," Hope coughed, "Take the children. To Market **S**treet. We'll find you." Hope started to cry. Vera ran up the stairs, picked up Dan, and led Amy down. Hope and Arthur hugged their children, crying and murmuring "I love you" over and over. Hope stood up and ran to the kitchen pantry, throwing open the door, pressing a keypad, and revealing the secret p**a**ssageway hidden under the flour bags.

Ve**r**a grabbed the children, hugged Arthur, and ran to the kitchen. Hope hugged her and whispered, "Save them. Keep them alive," before pushing them into the tunnel and locking the metal door behind them.

Darkness enveloped the **e**vacuees.

Vera turned on the flashlight she kept at her ankle, and a narrow path appeared before her. She wasted no time in following it, while trying to comfort her niece and nephew.

"I promise we are going to be okay," she whispered, both for herself and for the children.

Somewhere in the house above them, they heard a woman scream.

* * *

Vera waited for over an **h**our at the exit of the tunnel for Hope and Arthur. they never came.

Eventually, she took them to Grace.

* * *

There was no food in the kitchen.

_I leave for _1 week_, and Dan can't even figure out how to keep eating, _Vera thought, shaking her head.

She pressed the intercom. "Dan?"

"Wha?" The intercom crackled. "I don't know who you are or why you're here, but I **a**m a ninja! With ninja-like powers!" he yelled.

Vera smiled, supressing a laugh, and said, "Dan, it's your most favorite aunt in the entire world. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" she sang.

Dan ran downstairs. "What'd ya get me?" he asked while hugging her.

Vera laughed. "I got home in one piece, isn't that enough?"

Dan grinned. "Sorry. But you owe me for the ninja star I got you last month."

"True. I brought you," she whistled, "a **p**uppy!" A basketball-sized furball raced into the room. "Her name is Rissy. She's a three month old husky shepherd mix. She looks almost exactly like the dog I used to have when I was little."

"She's adorable!" Amy gushed, walking in and scooping Rissy up. "Where'd you get her?"

"I picked her u**p** in Austria," Vera replied, smiling. "Did you just get in?"

"Yes, Paris was great. Nellie loved being there again." Nellie and Amy had taken a much needed vacation the day Amy's school got out. Nellie got to meet up with her friends, and Amy liked seeing all the history without rushing.

Also, being a Cahill meant that she could see all the hidden history too. All the branches were finally working mostly harmoniously, as Vera had exposed Beatrice and the rest of the Madrigals and the other four branches attacked. Isabel Kabra was found to be a double agent, and she, along with the rest of the Madrigals, were contained in an underground high security vault in Siberia.

They were as good as gone.

Dan had hired a private instructor to train him in mixed martial arts, and Fiske was in a motor home, traveling the continental United States with Saladin and, oddly enough, Irina Spasky. The former KGB agent had renounced her branch and now made a living as an espionage expert in Washington D.C.

Vera had just returned from a week long tour of Liechtenstein, Switzerland, and Austria, where she had been visiting old family possessions and property. She had decided to keep the ski lodge as a monument to her father, but she donated the rest of the land for Cahill use.

Everything in her world was finally right.

"So, Dan. What did you eat for the last 7 days? Because there is no more food here."

"Umm, ice cream?"

Vera knew she should be mad, but she just laughed. "You're going to feel very sick soon," she warned.

Dan made a face. "I already do."

Both Amy and Dan were finally happ**y** and content, for the first time since Grace died. Vera smiled. She had finished her mission.

The End

* * *

Finally done! I had really bad writers block, and I didn't try to work through it because I wanted the ending to be amazing. I think I did pretty well. Do you agree?

I really hope you do.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story; the support was amazing!

I'm going to end up rewriting the first chapters (the REALLY short ones) so check back in every so often for those. I'm probably going to add more flashbacks of the original Cahills.

Thanks for reading! I'm glad you picked my fic, and hopefully you are too.

~IceCreamGurl6455


End file.
